In conventional designs of gimbals, damping structures such as damping balls are typically adopted to suppress the vibration of the gimbals, thereby providing a stable gimbal for photographing. A damping ball is typically connected to a connecting member through a snap fit coupling structure. However, because the damping ball is made of an elastic material, the damping ball can separate from the connecting member when the damping ball deforms under a large force. As a result, the gimbal may lose the damping effect and the photographing devices may be damaged.